Barkis Bittern
Lord Barkis Bittern (simply known as Barkis Bittern) is the main antagonist of Tim Burton's Corpse Bride. He is a greedy, arrogant and manipulative aristocrat who has bent on getting married to women in order to kill them, so he would be able to gain their fortune and wealth. Biography Lord Barkis Bittern is a wealthy newcomer of an unnamed European village. He attends and watches the wedding rehearsal between Victor Van Dort and Victoria Everglot which fails when the former doesn't perform well. Barkis criticizes him, as if he doesn't want Victor to marry her. When Victor is abducted by Emily, Barkis tries to make it look like that he left with another woman at the night. Victoria's parents Finis and Maudeline decide to get Victoria to marry him instead due to his apparent wealth. He pursues the Everglots to make Victoria marry him and afterwards, reveals his true plan to steal the dowry after the ceremony and to murder Victoria after that. Later, after the undead shows up, Barkis tries to flee with Victoria along with her money. However, as he discovered, her parents were actually broke, and that they were marrying Victoria to him for wealth that he didn't actually have. He shows up in the church attempting to get Victoria back, as she was his wife. Emily recognizes Barkis as the man who left her waiting in a tree, so that he could kill her and get her family jewels and a satchel of gold that was her dowry. He attempts to take Victoria hostage and planning to kill her just like what he did to Emily, but Victor stops him, and he attacks him with a sword plucked from Bonesapart's ribcage. After a fight, with Victor mainly just defending himself with a fork and Barkis trying to kill him, Victor fell to the ground and Barkis nearly killed him. Emily intercepts the sword and orders Barkis out of the church, but he realizes that the undead must obey the living. However, he unknowingly drinks the poisoned wine, while insulting Emily because of her death and mocking her because he was very alive, accidentally killing himself. Turning into a zombie, this left him vulnerable to the wedding's attendents, and allowing the vengeful undead to drag him off as he pays the price for what he did to Emily. It is unknown what happened to him later, if he was murdered completely by the undead or just severely punished. Personality Barkis Bittern is a cowardly, wicked, sarcastic, greedy and treacherous man who always has his eye on an evil plan to get whatever he wants, even if he has to fight for it. He is incredibly selfish and egotistical, as he murders for a fortune only for himself while tricking rich young women to fall in love with him. He is known for being extremely deceiving and manipulative, as he manipulated Emily and killed her only then to try to do the same with Victoria only to be stopped. One of his most loathsome plans is when he cons and murders the rich of their dowry. Trivia * He is voiced by Richard E. Grant. * Barkis Bittern become Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, The Wild Kratts, Princess Elena, Sooty and The Lion Guard's enemy in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Tim Burton's Corpse Bride. * Barkis Bittern return in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series to get revenge on Thomas, Twilight, Bugs, Daffy, The Wild Kratts, Princess Elena, Sooty and The Lion Guard after being revived by The Black Cauldron to join Diesel 10's Legion of Doom. Gallery Lord_barkis (1).png|Lord Barkis 491ee0f6bfabdfd9d5e5e692aa5ff321.jpg 8633008_4.jpg|Lord Barkis with Victoria. download - 2019-11-02T194155.789.jpg tumblr_inline_ofxd9aiyxP1undx97_540.jpg 13428007_3.jpg 2005_corpse_bride_041.jpg|Barkis frightened by the two undead children. download - 2019-11-02T194231.922.jpg -nuKel.gif Victoria-xS-victoria-everglot-32965297-500-281.gif 50350.jpg|Barkis unknowingly drinking poisonous wine. Lord_Barkis_Bittern's_death.jpg|Barkis already dead and as a zombie after drinking the poisonous wine. Corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-8497.jpg|Barkis's final moments, horrified as he gets dragged to the underworld by the undead Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Males Category:Rich characters Category:Master Manipulators Category:Charismatic villains Category:Arrogant characters Category:Greedy characters Category:Selfish characters Category:Liars Category:Thieves Category:Misogynists Category:Cheap cowards Category:Undeads Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased villains Category:Warner Bros. Pictures characters Category:Kidnappers Category:Sadistic characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Traitors Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Murderers Category:Mastermind Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Con-Artists Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Hero's Lover Category:Main Antagonist Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Humans Category:Diesel 10's Legion of Doom Category:Diesel 10's recruits